Servant of Evil Play version
by KairiPhantomhive
Summary: This is something that I had to do for my Theater Arts Class. We had to pick a song and make it into a scene in a musical. I chose Servant of Evil and this is the result.


Ghost Len: *walks towards downstage left**sings* _kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai unmei wakatsu aware na futago kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, the queen gave birth to twins. A girl and a boy. However, the siblings got seperated soon enough. The girl became the selfish queen of the kingdom and her brother became her loyal tool. A servant of evil.

_kitai no naka bokura wa umareta shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane otonatachi no katte na tsugou de bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa _

*Rin walks in downstage right wearing her yellow dress and Len walks up to her as Ghost Len sings and Len mouths the words as if he is singing them*

_tatoe sekai no subete ga kimi no teki ni narou to mo boku ga kimi o mamoru kara kimi wa soko de waratte ite_ *Len kneels infront of Rin and kisses her hand*

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai unmei wakatsu aware na futago kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru._ *Len quickly runs offstage left and puts a shawl and hat on and Rins quickly runs offstage right**Kaito and Miku walk in from offstage right as Ghost Len sings and by the end of the song they have exited offstage left**Len also walks in from offstage left and walks in the opposite direction that Miku and Kaito are*

_tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko sono yasashige na koe to egao ni hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita_ *Len throws the hat and shawl offstage right and Rin walks in quickly and Len kneels infront of her**She waves her fan at him as if she's angry*

_dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto keshite hoshii to negau nara _*Miku walks in stage left**Len turns towards him holding a dagger**he starts to walk towards Miku* _boku wa sore ni kotaeyou doushite? namida ga tomaranai_ *Miku falls down dead since she has been stabbed as Len cries from above her**Miku goes offstage and Len walks over to Rin and serves helps her with her tea*

_kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago "kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo" kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau_

*the light shines on Len as he moves downstage center**Rin goes offstage*

Len: *paces around* what am I to do what am I to do? The citizens are gonna kill my sister. I don't know what to do. *thinks for a few seconds* I got it! *runs and goes to get a cloak and some of his clothes**Rin walks in and acts like she's looking out a window*

Ghost Len: *sings* _mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou ikareru kokumintachi no te de kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou_ *Len, wearing one of Rins dresses and his hair up like hers, pulls Rin aside and hands her the cloak and a locket with both his and her pictures in it*

Len: hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru kore o kite sugu o-nigenasai daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa *Rin puts the cloak on*

Ghost Len: *sings* _boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago kimi o aku da to iu no naraba boku datte onaji chi ga nagarete'ru_ *the light now shines on just Ghost Len as the curtain closes and behind the curtain the cast set up for the final scene*

_mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni akugyaku-hidou no oukoku no chouten ni kunrin shite'ta totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai_

*the curtains slowly open as he sings this showing Len, dressed as Rin, in a guillotine and Meiko holding the string and Kaito standing beside her**A crowd of people are watching and Rin is upfront wearing her cloak*

Len and Rin: *sing* _tatoe sekai no subete ga __(__tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite__) _

_kimi no teki ni narou to mo __(__owari o tsugeru kane ga naru__) _

_boku ga kimi o mamoru kara __(__minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu__) _

_kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite __(__kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu__)_

Len: *in his most girliest voice* ara, oyatsu no jikan da wa *The lights go off on the guillotine as bells ring saying that the evil queen is "dead"**There is still a light on Rin*

Ghost Len: *sings* _kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai _*Rin starts to cry falling to her knees*

_moshimo umarekawareru naraba _

_sono toki wa mata asonde ne_


End file.
